Fate
by Shadowsegi
Summary: If your life was falling apart around you, what would you do? Would you try and live through it? Would you commit suicide to get rid of it? What could you do in Rei's situation? Sad story! Do not read if you dont like sadness. Rated M for lang. violence.


Ch.1

O.C. - Rei, Rei is a guy.

Hmm... Well I havent a KH story in a while. So if you like it review, and please, give constructive criticism. Thanks .

"Watch it, asshole!" Rei yelled out his window as the truck barely missed the car.

"Hey, Sora, is Kairi asleep?"

Sora looked behind his seat and saw Kairi laying down in the back of the car, dried tears still on her face.

"Yea... shes sleeping soundly."

"Good..." Rei reached down to the volume button and pressed it down a few notches. "At least she'll get a little relaxed before the funeral...' Sora noticed a tear running down Rei's face. It was his brother who died after all. ' Poor Riku..."

"So Rei, how'd your brother die anyway?" Sora was trying not to start crying himself, considering the fact Riku was one of his best friends. Thinking of what Rei would say, Sora turned to the window and stared out it. The pavement was black but he could still see the yellow line ahead of them. It separated the two lanes, they were currently in the right lane.

"Well... do you remember Roxis? He was in our class in 9th grade."

"Yea, what about him?"

"That dick-head stabbed Riku. And left a note saying that he already took one of us down, and that we were all going to pay for what we did to him when we were younger."

"What the hell did we do? What the hell would make him kill your brother?!" Sora was yelling now, crying because he really did miss Riku, and it was hard for him to think that he was really gone.

"Sora, calm down. I don't know what we did but, he's not going to do anything to us."

"Did the Police catch him yet?..."

"No..."

Kairi opened her eyes to see a car coming around the corner of the road.

"..Hey...Rei...watch out for that car...""

Rei looked at the car and saw someone pull up a gun. Rei's eyes widened at the thought of who it was. Roxis. The gun fired and their front left wheel blew out.

"Ahhh!!!" Kairi screamed and began crying.

"FUCK, I can't control this thing! Hang on!"

"Don't worry Rei, I'll make sure Kairi's..."

The car flipped when they hit the base of the hill... Rei's vision went black...

"Unhh... What the hell..." Rei picked up his hand to feel his head. He was bleeding.

"Damn..." He looked at the rest of his body. There were several cuts, bleeding, but not fatal.

"Kairi!.. Sora! Where are you guys?!"

Rei stood up, and felt a sharp pain in his leg. There was glass stuck in his shin. Ignoring the pain, he walked past the wreckage of the car. Blood,... there was blood all over the cement.

"Oh god, please don't be...dead..." He saw the mangled corpse of Sora. A trail of blood traced up to the body from where Rei was standing.

"Sora!" "Sora, say something please!" Tears were streaming down Rei's face as he ran up to the body. He stepped in something slimy...squishy...

"Oh my ...god..." Sora's head was split open, his brain smeared all over the road.

Rei's eyes widened again at the horror of what he saw.

"Rei..."

"Huh?!"" Rei spun around.

"Kairi!"" He ran over to her, the pain in his right leg burning, and dropped to his knees. He then realized how much blood was surrounding her, and what he was soaking up with the legs of his jeans.

"Oh god no... please... Kairi, don't die on me..." He scooped her up and walked over to the hill and sat down.

"Kairi..." Rei's tears began to mix with the bloody mess he and Kairi were.

"Rei...I...I'm sorry." She tried to smile.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for never telling you that cough.. cough.. I love you..."

"I love you too Kairi, I have since I met you." The bloody tears began streaming from his eyes. He looked at her body, and noticed what caused the blood pool near her. Her chest was gashed and there was a hole near her stomach.

"Kairi..."

"Rei... if.. if it's not too much to ask... I have two requests..."

"Yes, anything. Just tell me, Kairi..."

"I want you to kiss me... I've always wished to kiss you since... forever..."

"I've wished the same..."

He pressed his lips against hers. He could taste the blood that seeped into his mouth from hers. A few minutes passed before they pulled away.

"One more..thing... please."

Rei nodded and said "Yes, anything for you, my angel."

"Let me spend my last few hours, pressed up against you... So I may die in your arms..."

They both accepted the fact that she was not long to live, and she would be gone sooner or later...

"All right..." Tears were still running down his cheeks but he still propped her body up and held her in his arms.

"Thanks..." She nestled up to his chest and dosed off. Rei tightly wrapped his arms around her. He then stared at the sky.

"Dammit... why... why did you do this...? What the fuck did we ever do..." Rei's tears were streaming again. "I swear... when I find you... your life is done... you will be dead, god dammit... This is a promise... a promise to kill you for the lives of my friends... I hope your fucking happy... you bastard..."

Rei looked to his right, and saw headlights reflecting off the silver railing.


End file.
